


The Missing Year

by RoanOaks



Series: Princess Bride [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-07 21:23:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13443678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoanOaks/pseuds/RoanOaks
Summary: Just some misadventures and scenarios that took place in the missing year between Revealing in a Haze and Needed in Twos!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Also could you write some cute fluff where Peter trips and scrapes up his knees or something and Deadpool DIVES for the opportunity to patch his boy up because he believes it’s the least he could do after everything Peter’s done for him

**this prompt was given to me by @[QueerIsHere](http://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerIsHere/pseuds/QueerIsHere)**

* * *

_Wade and Peter walked quietly. Neither seeming to interested in actually moving towards a general destination. Wade was just happy to spend time with Peter. Peter wad just grumbling under his breath because Wade totally had just dragged him out into the outside with the insistence that he 'needed fresh air.'_

_Which is probably why Peter tripped. Peter had jolted for some reason, and then had fallen forward. Hands hitting the pavement followed closely by his knees, hat falling off his head as he let out a small his of pain, leaning back to sit on the floor and inspect his scraped knee and hands._

_**[Is that a scrape?]** _

**[Fuck, it is!]**

_Wade shool his head, ignoring the boxes to sit by Peter and inspect his knee. Peter waved him away, but Wade persisted in pulling out a huge hello kitty bandaid from his belt._

_"I'm fine, Wade! Really, just need some alcohol wipes or something and then-" Peter hissed as Wade swiped at with an alcohol wipe and glared. "A warning would have been nice!"_

_"Hush, baby boy," Wade respobded, sticking the bandaid on the knee and holding out his hand expectantly. "Gimme your hand."_

_"What- No- What's that look for? Fine!" Peter held out his hands to Wade, looking away. If Wade had been paying attention, he would've noticed the blush across his features._

_Wade hummed._

_"I could do this myself, you know." Peter grumbled, blush gone so he could look down at his scraped palms._

_"I know, baby boy. I don't doubt that!" Wade responded cheerily, pulling out some more bandaids. "But you've done so much for me, I figure this is the least I could do!"_

_Peter blushed a little, face tinting red. Wade, to busy bandaiding his hand, didn't seem to notice. When he was done, he helped Peter to his feet and took him home._

_He did not let Peter get up for the rest of the night._

_"Wade, it's healed! Lemme go, I need to get to work," Peter grumbeld, half-heartedly struggling. Wade continued to sort of shoo Peter back onto the seat._

_Peter grumbled a bunch until Wade made pancakes and they watched Princess Bride. Fuck work he totally should stay home because he was scraped. Also he's been forced into Wade's arms to prevent him escaping. It's really warm._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: for a oneshot idea I was thinking what if they had like an impromptu dance party? Or like wade (or peter) catches other singing or dancing and instead of teasing joins in or something. Oooorrr we could have wade show peter his favorite thing to watch which would be golden girls. If peter likes it or not is up to you of course. Just ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing the impromptu dance party/one catching the other and joining in. I'm not doing the second part because I don't know Golden Girls to well, but it's totally something that's happened.

**Prompt was given to me by @[Angellovesyaoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angellovesyaoi/pseuds/Angellovesyaoi).**

* * *

 Peter wasn't sure what to blame for their current situation.

He'd just gotten home. He'd opened the door and dropped his duffel bag and he'd been totally exhausted.

Which was probably why he didn't notice the soft singing coming from his kitchen. Well, he did, but it wasn't until after opening the door and dropping his duffel bag when he did notice. The singing was soft. It wasn't perfect but it was nice, and Peter had found himself sort of nodding his head along with it when he realized he had no idea who the fuck was singing in his kitchen.

Upon inspection, he'd found Wade making pancakes. Naturally, this meant Peter absolutely had to start singing along a little louder. This had caught Wade's attention and he'd turn to Peter with this huge fucking grin that had made Peter's heart do a funny little flip before he had started singing along just as loudly.

Which is what lead to Peter grabbing Wade's hand and shaking his hips in the best version of a dance he could manage to the song they were singing. Which lead to Wade dancing along. Which lead them to dancing a sort of improvised salsa. Or a tango. It was something.

Which is what lead to Wade absolute screaming, "Dance Party!"

Which lead to Peter whooping in agreement aND pumping his fists to cheer. Which lead to Wade blasting music from his phone.

The song was fucking _Shut Up and Dance With Me_. Peter and Wade both knew the song by heart. (They weren't heathens!). This meant that they both migrated to the living room. This meant there was extremely obnoxious dancing and singing that had steadily evolved (or, arguably, devolved) from a nice sort of good singing to obnoxious, off key screeching that was usually a pretty good marker that you were enjoying yourself to much.

Which was what lead to right now. Peter standing on the back of his couch doing a shitty little dance and Wade doing his own shitty dance, screaming the lyrics. They suddenly point at each other.

"AND SHE SAIIIIIIIIIID!"

Wade grabbed Peter's hands. Peter grinned, throwing his head back to scream the next lyrics at the cieling.

"OH DON'T YOU DARE LOOK BACK,"

Peter looked at Wade, making eye contact.

"JUST KEEP YOUR EYES ON ME,"

Wade grinned. Peter grinned back.

"I SAID YOU'RE HOLDIN' BACK,"

Wade pulled at Peter's arm.

"SHE SAID"

Peter fell forward, and athe the last moment turned himself. He landed on Wade's chest, his head resting on Wade's shoulder with his feet still half on the he couch. He glanced at Wade, before looking up at the cieling.

"SHUT UP AND DANCE WITH ME."

Peter pulled himself off the couch, and Wade wrapped his arms around Peter's waist for a moment, before Peter launched himself away. Wade pulled him back again, and Peter spun back into his arms.

His back hit Wade's chest again and they fell back, landing on the hehe floor in a rumbling mass of half screeched lyrics before rolling away from each other, laughing and still trying to stammer ou lyrcis.

Peter smiled.

Impromptu dance parties are fucking great.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this was cute to write.
> 
> Comments?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on the other prompts, I swear, But it's Valentines Day sooooo here's the Purely Platonic Valentines Day they celebrated in the year.
> 
> Also you know that fake-date-so-they-get-50%-off prompt? Yup.

Peter walks into his apartment feeling a little cheery but mostly distant. He'd gotten off early because it was Valentine's Day, ("I don't give a flying fuck about whether or not it's a federal holiday, it's fucking Valentine's Day. Go spend time being emotional and feeling-schmeeling with your S.O's, just get the _fuck_ out of SI. If you're single, go mingle, but shoo!" Tony had insisted to anyone that had listened, which was everyone.) So there he was, at home. He was ready to go lounge on his couch doing all the typical single-on-valentine's-day activities, but he barely made it to the couch when Wade walked in.

"Baby Boy!" The man screeched, "Get up, get up, we are going on a Purely Platonic Valentines Date!" He insists, shooing Peter off the couch. Peter laughed, pulling himself out and turning to the merc.

"What," He questioned, "Do you mean?"

"That really good cafe is totally paying fifty percent off to any one that brings a date," Wade explains, "And fuck if we're not taking that deal." Peter is immediately motivated.

"Damn right," Peter agrees, "I am so getting another of those delicious pastries! And a coffee!" Peter hurries away from the couch and to the door, Wade following suit.

They make it to the cafe, and get fifty percent off pretty easily (Wade was very touchy feely, and Peter didn't mind, so they always sort of gave off the vibe anyway) and sat down to eat and talk as they normally did. Peter got his usual strawberry/cherry filled pastry with blueberry and white chocolate icing, and he also got himself some coffee. It was disgustingly sweet, since his sweet tooth was responsible for about eighty percent of his flavor preferences. Once they finished their feast (Not a feast, really, just some pastries and coffee.) Wade ran to the bathroom.

It's been thirty fucking minutes, and Wade must have had some serious indigestion. Peter sighs, tapping his leg in a fidget as he looks around the cafe for the hundredth time. He'd go see if Wade was okay, but in the back of his mind he seriously wondered if maybe it was just a really long piss, and he did not want to see that, okay? Wade was his friend, and he knew in his heart that he'd react by being really awkward about it for days.

Wade finally comes out, skipping happily as he waves Peter over to the front door and they head home.

~  
Peter raises an eyebrow as he opens his door to find it decked out in Valentine's day decor. Strings of hearts lined the walls and what very suspiciously looked like the detonated residue of a glitter bomb was in his sink (Thank everything for that, if glitter got on his furniture, he would have absolutely murdered Wade.) His pillows had heart shaped pillow case over them that didn't fit properly, and rose petals were scattered everywhere. There were boxes of chocolates and heart shaped chocolates and cherry chocolates and Valentine's Day hell everywhere.

Naturally, it was fucking wonderful.

"Wade," Peter started, unable to contain his laughter, covering his mouth with the back of his hands as laughter bubbles out of him. "Oh my god, is this what took you so long in the bathroom?"

Wade cackles and nods. Peter has five seconds before he hears a small pop, and glitter explodes everywhere.

"Wade!" Peter shrieks as he watches in horror as the glitter settles. "This is going to be a _bitch_ to clean, Wade I am going to _fucking kill you_!"

Wade just laughs harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, they never cleaned out all the glitter, but it's so normal to them after a few months they kind of don't even notice it's there anymore.
> 
> Poor Peter bb.

**Author's Note:**

> Love you all, feel free to drop a prompt or inform me if I seem to have missed yours! This one will not be regularly updated, since it's just a fun side project and not the main story. Plus I'm working on a new fic series, so I'm all muddled up.


End file.
